finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezel Berbier
Ezel Berbier is the creator of Anti-Laws in the world of Ivalice in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. He is not a big fan of laws, and tries to annoy the Judges whenever he can. Profile Appearance Ezel's clothing is similar to the standard Alchemist class, but purple. He has blue eyes and a skin color darker than most nu mou, which fades to pink as it reaches the tip of his nose as well as his ear holes, which hold many multicolored earrings. Personality Ezel Berbier is known as a trouble maker by most Ivalice citizens and is pictured as a mad scientist-type character. He is called an "eccentric loony" at least once, but shrugs it off as jealousy for his genius. He has a general dislike of laws and authority, and is often seen sporting a mischievous smile. Ezel also seems to be quite materialistic, as he tends to charge extremely high amounts of gil for his creations, charging as much as 80,000 gil for a card, which although not totally unjustified as his creations tend to be unique and fairly strong, often ends to the annoyance and anger of his clients, and with him as a target. Despite his peculiar quirks, Ezel can be quite supportive, especially to parties that lend him a hand such as Marche or Luso, aiding them in their quest with his creations or giving them helpful advice. Story ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ezel is a nu mou whom Marche Radiuju rescues after defeating Famfrit. Judgemaster Cid arrives and tries to arrest him by preventing him from acting with an Advanced Law, but Ezel merely uses an Anti-Law to nullify it, and teleports to safety. Ezel offers to trade Anti-Laws with Marche and the rest of Clan Nutsy at any time at his secret shop in Cadoan. Ezel later helps Cid create an Anti-Law to render Llednar Twem vulnerable to Marche's attacks. Ezel can be recruited after completing the mission "Reconciliation". He joins as a Hermetic. If dismissed, he can be re-recruited through the mission "Bored!". Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ezel appears in the epilogue to the mission "I've been had, kupo!", having been unwittingly saved from the mission's mark. As thanks, he provides the clan a law card with the ability to protect the Judge from magicks used against it. This card would prove its use in future battles against Khamja. Ezel reappears as part of the mission "I want to forget", in which he hears out Luso's concerns about helping his client become a zombie; and suggests the use of a Lethean draught instead. Later, in the mission "A Small Favor", the clan is asked to deliver an Ether to Ezel at various locations. After completing this mission a few times, Ezel makes the decision to leave Jylland, thanking Luso via letter. Gameplay In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the player is given the opportunity to recruit Ezel after the mission "Reconciliation". He is initially equipped with a Druid Mace, Gaia Gear, and Black Hat, and has already mastered all of his Hermetic abilities. His stat growth is identical to an Alchemist, which emphasizes Magic Power and Magic Resistance at the cost of Speed. Musical theme In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the theme "Law Card" plays during Ezel's appearances. The theme also plays when the Marche arrives in Ezel's Card Shop. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Ezel is mentioned as the teacher of Lugg Aenc, a nu mou in Norvrandt. Lugg Aenc named their porxie familiar Ezel II after Ezel. Final Fantasy Artniks FFTA Ezel SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Ezel TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Ezel is a biblical name of Hebrew origin which means "separation" or "departure". It is also the Dutch word for "donkey", an animal he resembles, and "fool", which could either mean how he appears to others due to his childlike nature or a reference to the Fool tarot card. His last name, Berbier, is Greek for "barbarian". es:Ézel Berbier it:Ezel Berbier Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Nu mou